Volatile organic compounds (VOCs) in the air are contaminants and are harmful to human health. Titanium dioxide has been known as an effective photocatalytic material to facilitate photocatalytic oxidization (PCO) of VOCs in air.
However, the photocatalytic activity is not satisfactory. In most instances, titanium dioxide is coated onto a substrate for immobilization to prevent lost and enhance the area exposed to air.
Conventional titanium dioxide coating is prone to scratches and will delaminate over time, resulting in frequent needs for replacements. This is due to the fact that the titanium dioxide coating is often consisted of large aggregated particles with poor adhesion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved photocatalytic material for solving at least one of the above-stated problems.